Sensors are utilized in sensing systems to detect properties, such as light, temperature, motion, and the like. One type of sensor commonly used is an angle sensor based on magnetic fields. The angle sensor measures a magnetic field direction and calculates an angle based on the field direction. Other magneto-sensitive sensors measure the magnetic flux density.
However, such magnetic based sensors are susceptible to disturbances in the magnetic field. Many systems operate in harsh environments, such as automotive systems, and have components that can disturb the magnetic field and result in faulty sensor measurements.
What are needed are techniques to mitigate or prevent disturbances to enhance magnetic sensor operation, accuracy and robustness against positioning tolerances.